


What do you do...?

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angsty Bucky, Bucky shall be protected, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, I dont actually know, Inspired by Music, Notebook, Other, i guess, kindest regards, post war bucky, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: Bucky has this notebook where he writes all his thoughts, and one day it's just there, and you can't not look in it. He has written the same question over and over again, like his mind never stops racing. Then he enters the room...





	What do you do...?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Kindest Regards by Witt Lowry (check him out!!), which really makes me feel stuff.

What do you do when your heart becomes cold? When you are so done with everyones shit, that you just give up. What do you do when everyone you knows become fake, and the opposite of what you thought they were? When they, the people you’ve loved, turn out to be worse than the devil. What do you do when you’re standing at the edge of the world, feeling like you’re destined to fall and break? What do you do, when all you want, is to give up with your life?

 

You looked up from the grey notebook on his table. Grabbing a pencil close to you, you wrote “The darkest nights make the brightest stars”, and closed the book. Too late, because Bucky was standing in the doorway. Smiling, knowing what you had just read. But not regretting anything, because you were the one person he trusted, and believed in. You were the one he would tell his story to, the good and the bad. You were the one he would lie awake with at night, hoping to fall asleep, and forcing himself to not go out on the roof and stare at the lonely city. Because he loved you. Never had he said that to anyone, meaning it as deeply as he did for you. You had saved him. Not in the way Steve had. But you found Bucky when he was at a breaking point, in an ally, hitting the brick wall with his bare knuckles. He was bleeding, and when you finally was able to make him stop, you took him to your place, and cleaned his wounds while he insisted it was nothing compared to what he had experienced. You guessed that on the metal arm. Not exactly something usual patients got. You wanted to make him tell his story, but you never forced him. You gave him food, a place to sleep. And a promise. A promise that said ‘I will never leave you’, and boy have you kept that. All that, was five years ago, and even though he was still a broken man with more problems that anyone could guess, you were still with him, by his side to the very end. He had never believed in that kind of love. Not even before the war. But if anyone was to make him believe in love, it was you. Ever since that day five years ago, he knew that you were special, in a way nobody he had ever met was. 

He walked towards you, as you placed the pencil on the table. He pulled you into his strong arms, and breathed in the scent of your hair, that always made him relax. All he needed to hear was two simple words. 

“You fight.”


End file.
